Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam. When Jay splits & Adam's left w/ no one, he gets stuck w/ Jeff & Jeff soon finds out that Adam's a lot stranger than he imagined. AU, OOC. OMG! Another one? Came outta nowhere. Blindsided me!


**Okay.. I dunno.. I basically decided to write whatever pops into my head & post it whenever. Also, when Jeff muse gets frustrated w/ shit, he plots & I suffer... he knows I like it. Jedam, hints to E&cest. When Jay splits and Adam's left with no one to room with, he gets stuck with Jeff and Jeff soon finds out Adam's a lot kinkier than he imagined. Language, sex, AU, OOC, takes place in 2001. I keep forgetting the disclaimer that states that I own nothing. Oh-well, you should know I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Looks Can Be Deceiving;<br>Chapter one/ 'Roomies'  
>Rated; M L, S (meh, there's fucking)**

"I have to room with _him_?" He said after a moment of silence. Honestly the rainbow-haired man hadn't meant it to come out so harsh and he instantly saw the insult on the blonde's face.

"He has no one." The director said. "Everyone else is booked and Jay doesn't want in two feet of him."

Jeff inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

Adam dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Jeff. It's not like I chose you either. I didn't mean to be a burden." It was said with sarcasm and spite.

Jeff grumbled and grabbed his bags. He handed Adam the spare key. It wasn't about rooming with or not rooming with Adam. Adam had been betrayed by his best friend- his brother- Jay. And Jeff's brother Matt was rooming with his lover Chris Jericho. They went up to their room on the fourth floor in silence. Adam following Jeff like a unwanted puppy. This only made Jeff feel bad... but well..

Jeff unlocked the door and pushed it open.. He groaned inwardly.

Of course their room only had one bed.

Fuck, Jeff thought. It was going to be a long night.

Jeff tossed his bag on the bed and started rummaging through his clothes. Adam regarded the bathroom and went over with himself if he wanted to shower now or wait till tomorrow. He wanted to sit down, but if he did it might register how tired he was and he'd definitely back out on that shower. Jeff pulled his hair loose and shook it out before removing his jacket and taking off his shirt. Adam's breath caught as he saw this and he turned his head. Seeing Jeff shirtless wasn't the problem, he did that all the time... in the ring.. where there was lots of people and a job to do..

"Do you have to change in here?"

"Yep. Problem? We've saw each other undressed." Jeff hid his smirk as he unfastened his jeans.

"Not.." Adam stopped and slapped his hands on his legs. "Never mind." Adam disappeared into the bathroom anyway.

Adam brushed his teeth and washed his face. He put the shower on hold. What he rinsed off at the arena would have to do. Naturally when he peeked his head out, Jeff had to be dressed in a too baggy t-shirt and sleeping shorts. Shorts? Fucking great. One bed. Also great. Jeff had one headphone in his ear and his player in his hand as he bobbed his head to whatever he was listening to. He quit popping the gum he had when he spotted Adam.

"You done? Can I have the bathroom now?" Jeff asked, spitting his gum in the trash.

Adam mumbled a half-hearted "sure" and sifted through his bag to get ready for bed as Jeff closed the bathroom door behind him.

_'Relax. Steady, Copeland. It's not been that long.'_ The blonde told himself as he quickly undressed and slipped a white shirt over his head.

He opted for pants instead of shorts, boxers, any form of undress or nudity. He never slept in his thongs. Those were uncomfortable and had rubbed certain parts of him raw in the night. Instead he opted for nothing on under the sleeping pants. He hoped he could get away with that. Adam looked down at his crotch. The material was so thin and it felt so good against his boys. So airy and light. Adam closed his eyes and swallowed, taking in the simple pleasure.. then his mind wandered to Jeff in those shorts.. those legs and his feet and how his toes curled on the carpet. Adam's cock twitched and he thought maybe he should put on a pair of briefs under the pants..

He was interrupted from that notion when Jeff came out and sat his player on the table before plopping down on the bed, his legs crossing. Jeff shook his hair out of his face and looked over at Adam. "So? You wanna do something or go on to bed?"

Adam bit his tongue. _'It's not been that long... it was an innocent question. That's NOT nowhere near what he meant.'_

"Adam?" Jeff snapped his fingers since Adam looked zoned out. "I have cards. We could play poker."

Adam twitched. _'Oh, god.. am I taking sexual advances from that?'_ Adam refrained from facepalming and Jeff cocked his head as Adam ignored him and went to his bag, hiding the underwear under his shirt before stalking back into the bathroom.

Jeff shrugged and got into bed. He'd pick the side he wanted and Adam could deal with it. What did it matter though? They were both tired as fuck.

Adam sat on the toilet lid in the underwear he'd put on. His heart was pounding and he felt uneasy. No way should he be looking at Jeff like that. No. Not even his type. It would be.. _wouldn't_ be what he needed. Jeff would not go for it.

Adam rubbed his hands over his face and back through his hair, blinking. He was so tired. He couldn't sit here all night. He could always give himself a hand.. but Jeff might hear him or it just... it wasn't the same.

Adam got up and pulled back on his pants and exited.

Jeff's eyes shot open as Adam flopped onto the bed. He shifted as he lay on his side and waited as Adam wriggled around to find a comfortable position. After a minute his roommate was still and Jeff snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Then Adam moved again, twisting in a different position and kicking Jeff in the back of the leg. Jeff sighed as a small "sorry" came from the other side.

"Night, Adam." Jeff grumbled, settling back in.

"Night, Hardy."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. If he wasn't so sleepy..

Adam sighed loudly, turning to his back and tossing off his covers. He shuddered at the chill that touched his skin before jerking the covers back over him and turning to his side... and staring right in the back of Jeff's head. Adam swallowed and scooched back. He winced and turned to his stomach. Another huff. He fluffed his pillow and turned his head.

Jeff scowled. Matt wasn't this bad when they had to share a bed. Nope. Matt collapsed and was asleep and snoring where he lay. And the snoring and hogging the covers wasn't as bad as Adam's tossing and turning.

Adam rolled over to his back and looked to the side. He flinched when he saw Jeff on his back also, leaning over and glaring at him.

"Would you be still and go to sleep?" Jeff relaxed back on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered if it'd be heelish of him to just knock Adam the fuck out.

"I can't.. this is.. I haven't slept in.. since.." Adam groaned and ran his hands over his face.

Jeff felt more movement beside him and he gritted his teeth.

"You'll have to do." Adam sighed.

Before Jeff could say "what" or turn over or think or smack the shit out of Adam, the blonde was straddling his hips. "Jeez.. what the fuck?" Jeff tried to sit up but he was pushed back down and a hand was held to his mouth. Slowly he gazed down and gulped. Oh, sweet shit. Adam was naked from the waist down.. very incredibly naked. His arched hips and that ass hovered right above Jeff's boxer covered crotch and Adam's own hard dick was right there..

"Shhh.." Adam whispered, a finger to his own pursed lips.

Jeff tried to remove Adam's hand and Adam just let go.

"What the hell are you doing, Adam?" Jeff scowled.

"I need it.. I can't sleep without it.." Adam closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Well, buy a vibrator or some.." Jeff trailed off with a groan as he felt Adam's hand palming his cock through the thin material of his sleeping shorts.

"Just close your eyes and lay there.. it'll be over soon.. I promise.." Adam said thickly, groping Jeff roughly through his shorts and feeling him stiffen up easily.

"Let you rape me..?" Jeff ground out.

Adam shook his head. "No.. I just need your dick.."

"Is this what you and Jason do?"

Adam nodded. "D-d-did.. I can't sleep without it.. haven't since.." Adam slipped his hand down inside Jeff's shorts as he leaned down and nuzzled his face in Jeff's neck, kissing him softly.

Jeff's eyes rolled back as Adam's fingers coiled around his cock, jerking on him as he worked on getting him hard. Jeff swallowed, his breathing suddenly hitched and his heart racing. Adam's hand felt so good, it had been so long and the thoughts of fucking someone were overwhelming. But this was surreal and yeah, damn.. Adam was fine as fuck and he'd dreamed of doing things before.. but really where was the catch?

"Haven't since the night before he attacked me.. it was rough and cold and I just.. I'm doing right.. Jay liked this.." Adam purred, kissing Jeff's neck as he ran his thumb across Jeff's cockhead and dug down into the slit.

Jeff arched up and growled. "I'm not Jay."

Adam raised up, blinking. "I know.. Please.. let me.."

Jeff didn't have time for a protest (even if his dick would let him or not) his shorts were yanked down and he felt the coolness in the room sweep up around him before Adam impaled himself on his cock. Both hissed and turned their heads. Even Jeff felt the fire from that. Dry sex was a bitch. Adam cried out, swallowing, teeth chattering. He ignored the burning pain that shot up his spine and Jeff wincing as he he started to bounce up and down, fucking himself on Jeff's hard length as the younger Hardy cursed and fisted the bed sheets. Jeff had his eyes closed, afraid to look at Adam riding him, afraid he'd lose it and go crazy.

"Oh, god.. so big.. Am I tight..? Tell me.." Adam whimpered, his tone slutty.

"You said I didn't have to do anything." Jeff said stressful.

"Right... sorry.. uhm.. I gotta jerk off.." Adam panted.

Jeff groaned.. That bitch.. fuck, he wanted to watch now. Why wasn't he watching? He was apart of this too. Why should Adam have all the fun?

Adam removed his hand from Jeff's chest and reached between his legs, arching his hips and rocking them back and forth as he fisted himself furiously. Jeff risked peeking an eye open. He saw Adam's hand working his cock, straddled over Jeff's hips and sliding up and down.. fuck, he felt so good on his cock.. so tight.. so painfully tight..

"Oh, god.. please.. fuck me.. I've been so bad.." Adam moaned carelessly. Jeff was starting to get the gist of what Adam wanted here. Jeff let his eyes trail up to Adam's face. The blonde tilted his head back, eyes closed and lips parted. "Like that, Jay.. y'like that..?"

Jeff flushed. He did not like Adam calling out Jay's name while he fucked him. It was insulting.

Jeff reached up and grabbed Adam's hips, digging nails into his skin and jerking him close. Adam's eyes shot open and he looked down into Jeff's snarling face.

"Don't stop, Adam.." Jeff growled. "Fuck yourself on my cock like a good slut.. take your fucking hand off your dick, you haven't earned it yet."

Adam shuddered and removed his hand, placing it back on Jeff's chest and wiggling his hips before starting up again.

Jeff let out a low groan and wet his lips. "That's it.. ride that cock.. you like fucking yourself on that big dick.. does it hurt that little ass..?"

Adam nodded. "So bad.." His fingers brushed lightly along Jeff's chest, grazing his nipples.

"Tell me how bad it hurts, Adam.." Jeff jerked Adam forward by his hips again and Adam whined in response.

"Hurts.. ripping me in two.. so big, Je-Jeff.."

"Good.." Jeff almost grinned. He liked hearing his name. "Faster.. fuck yourself harder on that cock.. make yourself bleed."

Adam nodded again, rocking his hips faster. "Yes, Jeff.."

Jeff allowed a smirk. Adam liked to play it seemed. "You've been a bad little slut, haven't you..?"

Adam continued to nod, his hair falling down as he lowered his head.

"Bad little sluts are supposed to have their asses hurt, aren't they?" Jeff panted.

"Ye-yes, Jeff.. oh, god yes.. please.. Jeff.. need it.. let me cum.." Adam whimpered sweetly as Jeff took hold of his aching cock, stroking him. It only took three flicks of Jeff's wrist for Adam to cry out and cum almost forcefully. So hard Adam fucking vibrated on Jeff's dick.

"Whoa.. oh, shit.." Jeff winced as he came with him. Adam had clamped around him so tight he couldn't breathe.. it was incredible. It made his dick throb and ache and immediately he figured he could develop an addiction.

Adam rolled over, collapsing on the other side of the bed fast asleep.

Jeff raised up and pushed his hair back. "I'm not gonna be your dildo, y'know."

Soft snoring.

"Oh, fuck..." Jeff fell down on his side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe that was the fucking catch.

* * *

><p><strong>I should stop this, I know.. I dunno, either people like it or they don't. I'm tired of feeling bad (shrugs) Least it's something.. added to my long list of other projects &amp; shit to do. Jeff muse gives the orders. This takes place in Sept 2001 sometime after the E&amp;C split. The Hardys have not split yet. I don't remember a whole grand lot from that time (it's been awhile.. decade) so I'm just winging it. Adam is 27, Jeff is 24. I have no clue as to if it'll be very long, prolly not. For some odd reason I think Adam should fuck Jeff &amp; leave him confused (looks at Rhi) Lol! No one's gonna get killed. I promise.. or do I? ;) How would Matt handle this? "Omg, you fucked my brother! You're dead, Adam." "But I was the one penetrated!" "Umm.." Nah, none of that bullshit. &amp; I don't know how to stress this enough, but no one got raped. <strong>


End file.
